<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Dark by flickeredhabit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195253">Through the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeredhabit/pseuds/flickeredhabit'>flickeredhabit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeredhabit/pseuds/flickeredhabit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is suffering the loss of his sister Felicite and he is coping the only way he knows how. Calling his deceased mother's phone and leaving voicemails. What he doesn't know is that a kind stranger has been receiving them. What will happen when the stranger listens to the voicemails he has left? What will happen when the stranger answers a phone call? Louis receives the closure he needs, but he gains something else along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hi mum. This might be the last time you hear from me in a while. I know you won't get this, but I wanted to let you know that I love you and I really miss you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been almost a year since you left us. I know the day is going to make me sad, wishing that I could be with you for another day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another hour.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or even just one more minute.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To feel your warm embrace when I get sad or need to be with someone. Someone to cuddle with me and watch horrible Hallmark romantic comedies while I go through a heartbreak. Someone to cheer for me on the sidelines of my matches.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I shouldn't dwell on the past, but I should have spent those days with you. I know that you've always wanted me to follow my dreams, but football could've waited another year.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>University is being good to me. I've been working hard towards my studies. I'm the highest in my year. I met someone too. You would've loved her, her name is Eleanor. We met inside of the library. She forgot to bring her laptop charger and she asked me if she could borrow mine. It's been a few months and we are going very strong. I'm really happy, mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I forgot to tell you that Coach has made me a captain of the football team. He said that with my leadership skills we may have a chance to go to the championship. I've been working really hard for this. You've always believed in me, pushed me to give it my all and I did it. I know we have a chance to win this and I'll make you proud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're finally on holiday break and I can't wait to see everyone. This is going to be the first time I'm not dreading my birthday and Christmas without you. I know that your spirit will be with us. You will always be with us no matter what.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've made progress with Dr. Wellington, that's why you might not hear from me. I learned how to cope with missing you. I'm bettering myself for the girls and the twins. I will always keep you in their memories. They will never forget how much you love them. I will always remind them how proud of them you are. They will always remember.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, you will always be in my heart. Louis.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my brand new story! I just want to thank everyone for reading what I have so far. This will be the shortest chapter in the whole story. If there are mentions of triggers for anyone, I will disclose them at the beginning.</p><p>I got this story idea from listening to "Two of Us" on repeat. I haven't seen a Larry story that has the same concept of what I have. If anyone has seen another story like this, I will gladly give them idea credit.</p><p>I have the next six chapters planned and I will try my best to update as fast as I can! I’m trying to make the chapters near 5k words. This story will mostly be dialogue in the beginning. Any words that are italicize will be Louis' voicemails, so there is no confusion. I hope you save this story and continue to read my updates.</p><p>Abbie xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>